Crumble/Transcript
"CRUMBLE" RUIN SITE DELTA, EQUESTRIA APRIL 5, 2072 - 1530 HOURS Exo Type ASSAULT *Boost Jump - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Sonics - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Grappling Hook - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Stim - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript (Talon and CT dig through Celestia, Luna, and Talon's belongings.) CT: Everything here is aged. I can't tell if it's anything you'd be interested in. Talon: We can't give up! We need to at least find a source to communicate with her in some way. Every little piece could count, Connie. (CT keeps digging, and then comes across something glowing radiantly.) CT: David! Look at this! I think I finally found something! (Talon runs up to CT.) Talon: It's my augmented crystal. Celestia gave it to me if something were to happen to her. It's still glowing! I was right! She NOT completely gone!! CT: What is it? Talon: This isn't your average everyday crystal, Connie. This was created by the Librarian after she imprisoned the Didact. CT:' '''So it's Forerunner? '''Talon:' Yes it is! With this, I'd know if she was gone entirely. Wesker may have absorbed her soul, but when he was killed, that should've released her soul, and the other victims. If this is glowing, then that theory is proven right. But this is only ONE piece. We need to go to the Earth Nation to find the next. ???: You continue to persist this long, Dr. Talon. (Someone uncloaks behind Talon. Revealed to be Locus.) Locus: Surrender that crystal of yours, and I'll let you live a few seconds longer. (Talon surprisingly hits Locus by overcharging his Exo and punching him. Talon and Locus start to fight with CT holding off a number of T4L Mercs. Locus then gains the upper hand and Talon is knocked to the ground.) Locus: You disappoint me too much, Dr. Talon. Your determination is well, but you refuse to face the reality. Talon: Celestia believed in me when I was young! She believed in all of us! And I believe I can reconnect with her! Locus: Your mission is meaningless! Zaheer was clear when he considered you a threat. And now I know why! (Locus shot Talon in his prosthetic left arm. Before Locus could eliminate him, the castle starts to crumble. Locus and the T4L Mercs retreat.) Locus: This is not over!! (Locus escapes) Talon: Grappling Hooks! Get them ready! (Talon and CT uses their Hooks and escape the castle.) CT: We need to meet up with Tai! Is your arm good? Talon: He didn't hit anything vital for it. It might fuck up here and there, but I can still fight and move with ease. (Talon and CT leave the area and returns to their Warbird. There, they speak with Tai.) Tai: So that was given to you by the Princess? Talon: Yeah. It's first piece to our puzzle. (The crystal then started to slightly glow yellow.) Talon: *Gasps* Tai: Isn't that the color of her magic? Talon: Yeah. I think it's a manifestation. But I can't say entirely. (The Warbird continues to the Earth Nation.) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Future Warfare Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book One Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Atlas Storyline Category:Talon Storyline